


Mornings

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Elena and Rufus just want Tseng to sleep, Gen, He takes pain meds for his injuries still, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, They stigma is its own warning for that, Tseng gets up early in the morning, besides tseng and rufus, but not really, if you squint theres relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: “You know… Rufus isn’t as bad as most of the people in Edge. They can’t even get out of bed. He’s doing really great. An with us watching over him, I’m pretty sure he’ll be great and we’ll find something in no time.”“I’m sorry if I woke you up at all.” He replied, not even answering the red heads words. Of course, they all knew there was no cure. None of them liked to think about it- about Rufus suffering and not recovering at all from being sick. Especially not Tseng.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klytaemnestra (klytae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klytae/gifts).



The air only seemed colder in the early morning light. Tseng pulled the housecoat he had a little tighter around himself as he slowly started to make his way through the building for his usual morning check, feet hitting the cold floors and defeating the purpose of pulling his coat around himself even more.

After coming back to the others, things had only gotten more and more stressed. Rufus had disappeared, and by the time they had found the man, the Turks had come too late. He had gotten the stigma, and they had taken him to Healen to try and look after him. Tseng had stayed up the most with him, despite still not being fully healed from his own injuries, and despite the others trying to get him to relax a bit more.

Tseng glanced into the living room, his expression softening a bit. Reno and Rude had passed out on the couch, Reno snoring quietly on Rude’s chest as the larger Turk kept an arm around him to keep Reno from falling off.

He debated waking them up for a moment but decided against it as he slipped quietly passed the couch. A small sigh left him as the coffee pot hummed to life when he walked into the kitchen. He was usually up before it’s programmed time, so the familiar hum of it beginning was a relief, as he grabbed out cups for everyone and set them gently down.  
Leaving them there, he relaxed against the counter, fingers gently touching his side where he could still feel the burn of pain from the scar there. Tseng’s wounds had been healed, but he still felt the pain of them, as if they were there reminding him all this time of his failures and what he had done wrong.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tseng crept past Reno and Rude again, slowing a little as Reno mumbled softly in his sleep before smiling gently. He moved to grab the large comforter in his room, stepping back out to lay it over top of them. Rude stirred a little, opening his eyes a bit.

“Tseng, you should be resting.” He muttered, and Tseng paused, shrugging slightly.

“I needed a drink. And you two should be sleeping in bed, not the couch.” Tseng lied in a whisper. Rude grunted slightly at that, before closing his eyes, and Tseng turned away again, heading back down the hall to check on Rufus.

He stilled outside the door. Rufus was mostly confined to his bed now, since he was healing and now had the stigma. Tseng was supposed to watch him, but Elena had all but forced him out of the room last night. The blonde had demanded he get some rest, saying that he wouldn’t be any help to take care of things if he was awake and that he needed to get some sleep.

Rufus had only called out small agreements, leaving Tseng no choice but to throw his hands up in defeat and leave the room with a small chuckle at how stubborn both of them were being. He had spent the night laying in bed, staring at his ceiling as he tried to get some of the rest they had been insistent he get.

“Boss?” Reno’s half asleep voice caught Tseng’s attention and he nearly jumped, gaze lifting to focus on the red head standing a little further down the hall. “… You alright?” Reno didn’t wait for an answer as he made his way over, stopping beside Tseng. “You know… Rufus isn’t as bad as most of the people in Edge. They can’t even get out of bed. He’s doing really great. An with us watching over him, I’m pretty sure he’ll be great and we’ll find something in no time.”

“I’m sorry if I woke you up at all.” He replied, not even answering the red heads words. Of course, they all knew there was no cure. None of them liked to think about it- about Rufus suffering and not recovering at all from being sick. Especially not Tseng.

“… Nah. Heard the coffee pot and kinda woke up from that. And heard you talkin to Rude too.” Reno pat his shoulder as he passed. “Remember you left your meds on the bathroom sink yesterday. Rufus put em in his room so you gotta take em.” He added. “We all know you’re still feeling pain, Tseng.” With that, he disappeared into the washroom, leaving Tseng to stare after him for a moment.

Tseng sighed softly, before stepping into Rufus room and stopping just inside the doorway. The sun was rising, letting in small trickles of light and he studied the two in the room, allowing a small smile to grace his lips as he took in the sight in front of him.

Elena was sitting in the chair beside Rufus’ bed, but she was hunched over, head resting close to Rufus’ thigh on the sheets and holding his hand while she slept. Rufus had curled onto his side a little, leaning into Elena and one hand was in her hair from when he had been presumably playing with it before falling asleep himself.

“Elena.” Tseng moved around the bed, stopping beside her as she opened her eyes a little. “Elena it’s time to wake up.” Usually, he would have scolded her for falling asleep on the job, given her a lecture about her responsibilities as a Turk. But those days had long since passed. Now he only reached out to gently touch her back and keep an eye to make sure Rufus wouldn’t wake.

“Mm… Five minutes more…” Elena groaned softly, even as she opened her eyes to look up at him. “… Coffee?”

“It should be finished in the next few minutes. Did he fall asleep last night?” He asked, glancing at Rufus as Elena pulled free of his grip and sat up, stretching with a tired yawn.

“Yeah. Shortly after we kicked you out to your room.” She replied, running a hand though her hair and Tseng reached out to fix a few strands. “Thanks… I didn’t even realize how tired I must have been.” She added with a small smile, before standing up and Tseng nodded.

“You take the morning to relax, I can watch him.” He said, glancing over as Rufus grumbled a bit. Tseng sat down, taking Rufus hand and gently holding it as his grumbling ceased. “Can you bring me a coffee, Elena?”

“Tea.” Rufus’ groggy voice was barely audible, but both Turks looked over as he opened his eyes a little. “I want tea this morning.” Blue eyes focused on them both, still heavy with sleep as he fought back a yawn.

“One coffee, one tea.” Elena nodded and headed out of the room and Tseng murmured a soft thanks as Rufus shifted slightly. Tseng didn’t miss the small huff from him that even the little bit of movement caused, and he frowned slightly. Hearing the blonde in pain only caused his chest to hurt that much more.

“… You didn’t sleep last night.” Tseng didn’t look at Rufus for a moment, simply rubbed the back of his hand soothingly with his thumb until Rufus tried to pull away. He tightened his grip for a second before slowly letting go.

“No. I wasn’t able to.” Tseng admitted, leaning over to gently press a kiss to Rufus’ forehead. “You’re warm.”

“I was sick last night.” Rufus admitted, closing his eyes. “And you left the meds you have in the bathroom again. You really should be taking them you know.”

“Don’t start. Reno already did that before I came in here.” Tseng almost rolled his eyes as Rufus chuckled a little. “I’ll take them. But you need to also take yours.”

“You’ll both take them.” Elena frowned as she came back in with two cups, handing the coffee to Tseng and setting Rufus’ tea on the bedside table. “Rude made it, he’s already up.” She added as Tseng took a sip of his coffee. “Sorry, we’re out of sugar too.”

“It’s fine. He doesn’t need a cup of sugar anyways.” Rufus huffed, and Tseng smiled against the rim of his cup. Rufus never did like the amount of sugar he poured into his coffees. “Now… What are we doing today?”

“Absolutely nothing. You’re staying in bed to rest and Tseng is keeping you company this morning.” Elena cut in before Tseng could anything. “Excuse me, I’m going to drink my own coffee, before Reno and Rude drink it all.”

“Wonderful.” Rufus murmured as Elena headed back out with another small wave and shut the door. Tseng sighed softly before setting his cup down. “Tseng… Come here.” He didn’t need to be told twice, laying beside Rufus and gently tracing the blonde’s features. “Get some sleep. Please.” Rufus said gently, and Tseng nodded softly, closing his eyes as he felt Rufus’s hand gently work through his hair as he finally let himself get some rest.


End file.
